


片段

by Mouth1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouth1969/pseuds/Mouth1969
Summary: 小黄文





	1. Chapter 1

A 尖叫棚屋

詹姆此刻只想掀开他最好的朋友的脑壳，往里面啪啪几个恶咒，因为她今晚干的好事证明她要么和皮皮鬼一样，是个间歇性白痴，要么就是个……深藏不露的白痴。莱姆斯和彼迪恐怕看不出来（莱姆斯正在毯子里发抖，他看着毛绒绒的，好像还保留着犬科的一些特征，可怜的月亮脸），但是詹姆只要认真扫一眼正直直盯着他脸上血污的西里斯，就知道她心里正后怕得发懵。

“你。”他语气冰冷地说，“是发疯还是神经病，你自己二选一。”

西里斯抱着手臂，不卑不亢地睨着他，像一个既后悔又心虚的狗。詹姆实在匀不出心思去想为什么这人能跃出常识的藩篱让两者完美结合。

“你分别欠月亮脸和邓布利多一个道歉，布莱克。”他愤怒地朝她咆哮，他从未对他的任何一个朋友用过这样充满敌意的方式说话，“我说错了，不是一个，是一万个。你这蠢狗！”

西里斯的脸上浮现出突兀的深红色，右手在椅子上攥了一攥，仿佛要捏爆詹姆的鹿头。但她没吭声，几不可见地颔了下乌黑的脑袋，看上去垂头丧气。

 

B 塔楼

“发育得不错嘛。”他胆大包天地捏了捏他朋友白嫩的酥胸，对她坏兮兮地笑。把西里斯压在身下的过程犹如打仗，才过去一分钟，他俩都满头薄汗。

“你到底做不做啊，叉子，我已经很湿了。”西里斯皱皱眉，朝他不耐烦地张开大腿。这个动作总算让詹姆迅速地疯了，比斯莱特林队的混淆咒还灵便。梅林哦。他下面的小兄弟挺得堪比匈牙利树蜂的尾刺，他都能在脑中想像他那玩意儿的头在牛仔裤里如何涨成雄姿英发的深红色……

他猴急地拽下裤头（动作很可能分外难看，但西里斯好像从来不注意他在床上的丑态）。在詹姆一寸一寸攻占她柔软的花穴的时候，西里斯灰色的眼睛舒爽地眯缝着，发出慵懒满足的鼻音，白嫩的脚趾朝脚心盘起来。

“我真希望你一整天都插在里面。”她漫不经心地说，一边跟着他的动作甜蜜地哼唧。

詹姆笑出了声。“你想看三个学院的男生竞相把头泡进马桶吗？”

西里斯很吃惊地瞟了正卖力中出的尖头叉子一眼。

“我只喜欢你一个人啊——这你不早知道了么。”

詹姆把每一滴都射进她的身体。西里斯直起身，打了个心满意足的呵欠。

 

C 神奇动物保护课

“我觉得鼻涕精的弗洛伯毛虫快死了，板子。”詹姆贴在他朋友的耳朵边上喃喃。

“让它死。”西里斯语气平板地说，听上去可能比她上礼拜去世的姨妈的骨灰盒还要无聊。詹姆叹了口气，把一片菜叶捅进他手上嗷嗷待哺的黏糊玩意一缩一张的喉咙。到底为什么有人想解剖这东西？它们自己肯定都分不清自己的头和尾巴。

好吧，在宾斯老哥的课上他们起码还能画一画活点地图，在魔咒课上他可以往伊万斯的书包里塞小纸条，但神奇动物保护课没有能为自己开脱的借口，它彻头彻尾是对年轻生命的浪掷。还有，他到底什么时候才能打魁地奇？扎比尼的腿已经疼了三连周——看来是时候切掉它了——格兰芬多追球手心想，再这样下去他骨头会闲得长出蛆。正当他忙于腹诽时，一只手指修长的手钻进他长袍底下，隔着牛仔裤按上了他软趴趴、安分守己的老二。

詹姆惊得快跳到了天花板上，“西里斯！”他从牙缝里挤出他朋友的邪恶名字，后者好整以暇地看着他，灰眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的神采。他觉得他大脑都他妈扁了，梅林的经期综合症啊。

“你想干嘛。”他嘶声问她。

“搞破坏。”她很直白地说，右手无辜地揉着他那里，在他硬起来的时候咧嘴而笑。

“板子。”詹姆深吸一口气，用上他最严厉的声音。

“我在，怎么？”西里斯滑了一根手指进他的裤腰带，明显正玩得高兴。

“我没把你干得走不了路真是战略性错误。”脱口而出的脏字让一阵兴奋的颤栗爬下他自己的脊椎。西里斯发出一声短促而清脆的笑，詹姆有那么一刻联想到她大得吓人的阿尼玛格斯。

“你没那本事，尖头叉子。”她懒洋洋地说。詹姆差点就揍得她满地找牙了。他一只手仍撑在桌上，腿没发抖，但已经太近了，太——

他在裤子里射得一塌糊涂，前后不过三分钟，手上全是毛虫黏液，眼前还他妈的到处冒星。西里斯大笑着走开了，直到晚餐时分，塔楼里能看见星星的时候，她的嘴角都保持着愉悦的上扬。

 

END


	2. 片段2

cp只有小小的暗示

性转犬→鹿

鹿→莉

警告：校园暴力；嘴毒，三观有争议的犬

 

 

D 魔药课

 

 

在西弗勒斯斯内普的除毛药水溅上他自己的脸的时候，卢平正在搅拌他的坩锅，并忙于躲闪釜底冒上来的蓝色蒸汽。斯拉格霍恩不得不在一片此起彼伏的窃笑声中准许这位行事低调的优秀学生离开课堂赶往校医院。

 

在他走后，一个愤怒的莉莉伊万斯转过身，目光咄咄地逼视后桌的詹姆波特和他的同伴。

 

“这一次又是什么理由，波特和布莱克？”

 

“因为你的朋友跟母猪有一样的习惯，看见一个猪圈里血统最纯的种猪，就满身热乎劲儿地贴上去。”詹姆旁边的高个子姑娘讥嘲地说。她长相俊美，有着黑头发跟一双傲慢的灰眼睛。格里芬多的西里斯布莱克，分院帽在卢平入学那一年的惊人壮举。

 

隔着袅袅上升的蒸汽，卢平看见伊万斯脸红了，他猜她大概心底明白她很难就这件事本身作出有力的反驳。“你大概认为自己的恃强凌弱行径很是某种高尚吧，布莱克？”她冷冷地问。

 

西里斯扬起眉毛：“我不否认他打不过我，但我们今天不过是让他的眉毛掉下来了，你知道他上礼拜对詹姆用的是哪个咒语吗？你的斯莱特林友人？”

 

“如果不是你们无缘无故招惹他，他也根本不需要反击的点子！”

 

“哦，伊万斯。”詹姆终于开口道，出于某种缘故，卢平总觉得他对伊万斯说话的声音比平时普遍更深沉一些，“你心里清楚，我一开始招惹他可不是完全无缘无故。”

 

“恶行就是恶行，波特，即使西弗勒斯斯内普行事有不妥的地方，你也无法给你的施暴正名。”

 

“这我可不同意。”布莱克轻快地插话，“你见过哪个斯莱特林受到本院公正处罚吗？”

 

“哦，这么说你们欺侮他是想行私刑？”伊万斯的声音和她桌上的小刀一样尖刻，“两个平均每年给学院扣掉——让我数一数——两百颗红宝石的人？”

 

“道义上来讲，没错。”詹姆严肃地朝她眨眼睛，虽然看上去不乏心虚。

 

“我认为行为在你眼里太重要，超过了做事的人。”西里斯耸耸肩，“我的意思是，伊万斯，老鼻涕精恨詹姆的最终原因，是他自己是个脏兮兮、鬼鬼祟祟的小人，这又不是我们的错。”

 

“哦，那你倒很有可能是个行侠仗义的英雄。”莉莉嘲讽道，“别贻笑大方了，布莱克。”

 

“真可惜。”西里斯向后仰，翘起她椅子的两条腿，似乎打定主意要针锋相对，“要是你有点幽默感，你差不多也能当上一个了。”

 

他们都没有注意到，他们已经成了地下教室注意力的中心。斯拉格霍恩没出声阻止，他似乎觉得这场爆发在格兰芬多间的争执还挺有意思，或许只是因为其中一方是他的爱徒。

 

“波特真够走运的，要我说。”卢平听见后排的一个拉文克劳——芬列里——小声嘟囔，“——全年级最漂亮的两个姑娘，为他差不多大打出手。”

 

“去擦擦眼镜吧，老兄，你没看见伊万斯看他的眼神吗，活像看一只臭虫。”

 

“但布莱克是真的愿意为他咒任何人，这你不能否认。天知道他怎么就和她交上朋友了。”

 

“因为他们是一丘之貉，傻瓜。都又聪明又怪招人烦的。还因为你不是魁地奇明星。”

 

“噢——我想你占了几分道理......”

 

 

END


	3. 片段3

詹姆x性转西里斯

 

*世界上第一款随声听由索尼公司于1979年研发，请大家假装它诞生于早十年前（不是）

 

 

E 初识

 

“那是个身听吗？”他对面的那个姑娘忽然问道。詹姆抬头，碰上她盯着他的灰眼睛。

 

这是他第一次坐上开往霍格沃茨的火车，他目睹了他生平在一列交通工具上见过最多的动物：三十七只猫头鹰，二十只猫，七只老鼠，五只蟾蜍和几百个未成年巫师。

 

“是随身听。我去年求着我妈妈去兑了一点麻瓜货币，在他们的商店里买的。”他解释道，好奇地打量她，“你看上去不像来自麻瓜家庭，但我认识的巫师里没有一个人认识这个的。”

 

“我见过麻瓜用这个，他们头上戴着东西，连着黑色的长线。”她耸一耸肩，“我偷溜出去玩的时候。”

 

詹姆明显地感觉到一丝亲近在他们之间升起。他幻想中的犁鼻器从她的这句话里嗅出某种叛逆才华来。

 

“那是耳器，防止声音流到其他地方。”他带着某种骄傲感向她普及知识，“你不一定非要用耳器才能听音乐。我叫詹姆波特。”

 

“西里斯。你听的是什么？”

 

詹姆的随声听里一共只有五首歌，全是出厂自带的，因为他并不知道他还能往里面放其他内容。

 

“麻瓜摇滚。你想听吗？”

 

他们用接下来的二十分钟共同欣赏了他最爱的那一首“粉红弗洛伊德”作品（他一直在想这是不是某种病）。

 

“我很喜欢，就是太长了。”全部放完后，西里斯总结道。

 

“不是所有麻瓜歌曲都这么长。”詹姆辩护，“歌名叫‘回声’，可能是原因之一。”

 

西里斯不说话了一会儿，她好像在迟疑要不要问他下一个问题。

 

“你妈妈为什么允许你去麻瓜商店？”

 

“为什么她会不允许我做这样的事？”詹姆反问。

 

“假如我家人发现我这么干，他们会逼我抄族谱。”

 

“老天，”詹姆说，“我还以为这种体罚是中世纪传说呢。我妈就只会让我不用魔法刷马桶，挺好的。我每次都用，她每次都一无所知。”

 

西里斯忽然朝他咧嘴笑了，看上去非常快活。“我倒真想刷一次看看是什么滋味，但我家的家养小精灵会为此把自己淹死在里面，他是个疯子。”

 

詹姆大笑，一种激动的感受蹿上他的四肢。

 

“那随时欢迎你来刷我家的，我保证妈会乐享其成。”他继续胡说八道。

 

 

END


	4. 片段4

詹姆x性转西里斯  
分级：R

 

F. 仰慕者

 

“我要问你一件事，波特。”

莱纳是一个长得不错的拉文克劳，他的颧骨有点过低，但除此之外，在槲寄生下女生一般都愿意亲他。

“噢，请便。”他拿魔杖捅了捅纸上的莱斯特兰奇，让小人发出一声女孩受惊时细声细气的尖叫。

“你的女朋友是布莱克吗？”

莱斯特兰奇的尖叫更高亢了，像吸氦气上瘾的吉娃娃，还开始动手给自己涂紫色的眼影。

“布莱克不止一个，”詹姆说，“你为什么要让我成为多妻制的拥趸。”

“我问的是西里斯布莱克。”莱纳很有耐性地说。

“哦，让我想想，”詹姆说，“她是我的狱警，男朋友，一夜情对象和假币制造商。差不多每种都有一点吧。太难定性了。”

“好，我开门见山地说。波特，我想让你转交——转交一封——”

“抗议函，”詹姆说，“表达对她穿拖鞋来上魔法史的不满。你真是个眼里揉不下沙的小伙子，我保证向她转达你的谴责。”

他劈手夺过了莱纳手里捏了半天的粉蓝色信封，以女王大赦的姿态向他点了点头。

“你刚刚扔掉的是什么？”西里斯问，她在门口等詹姆跟她会合。

“仰慕者来信。”詹姆说，“对了，你为什么老穿拖鞋来上宾斯的课？”

“比较好睡。”西里斯说，“这都看不出来，你完蛋了吧。”

 

G. 变形课

 

“布莱克小姐，有一种实用的小工具叫手表，你知道吗？”

“知道，教授。”

“很好。星期六去霍格莫德买一块。格兰芬多扣十分。”

“对不起，教授。但我迟到是有正当理由的。”

“我洗耳恭听。”

“我迟到是因为詹姆长了生殖器疱疹。”

在一片死寂里，教室第二排的一只刺猬爆炸了，免受被变形成针垫的命运。

如果西里斯这一出旨在用自己的厚颜无耻吓呆教授，那她应该失败了，彼得瞠目结舌地想，米勒娃麦格不为所动，连眉毛都没有抬一下。

“我看不出波特先生隐私部位的痼疾如何能成为你迟到的理由，布莱克小姐。”

“这个，您一定读过圣戈芒院长发表在月刊上的最新论文，《二型魔法疱疹的非性接触传播方式》，其中提及了以植物汁液为介质的唾液传播。”西里斯面不改色地说下去，“由于羞耻心，詹姆一直没有向朋友们坦白他的病情，直到我今天早上——出于对浪费这一恶习的不齿——替他喝完了他的南瓜汁。我不得不紧急赶往医疗翼，让庞弗雷女士在三十分钟内为我做一次全面的身体检查。”

“多么精彩的故事，最绝妙的地方是我没法脱下波特先生的裤子寻找证据，而由于医患保密协议，我也没法向波皮求证他是不是真的长了疱疹，是吧？”

“恐怕是的，女士。”

“可惜，只有一处问题，庞弗雷女士昨晚就赶去圣戈芒治疗急诊病人了，今天早晨值班的是霍普金斯护士。格兰芬多扣二十分，因为布莱克小姐蹩脚的炫耀和更加蹩脚的谎话。”

在教室里响起的哄笑声中，吃瘪的西里斯坐到卢平旁边的座位上，像条被炸尾螺抢了肉骨头的黑背。

“你的故事没有完全失败。“月亮脸温柔可亲地推给她一只刺猬，“至少在下课以前，七个年级都会知道尖头叉子得了疱疹。”

 

END


	5. 片段5

詹姆x性转西里斯

 

H. 礼堂长桌

 

“我觉得我们应该让出生在地图之后的巫师也出现在地图上。“詹姆说，长手横凑到他朋友鼻子底下，把一张羊皮纸摇得哗哗响。

“把这玩意拿开，成吗？我还没吃上早饭，所以我现在不是善类。”

“你再不醒我就要来探你的鼻息了，”詹姆笑得神憎鬼厌，“你这种睡法在十四世纪是会被麻瓜活埋的。”

“我要是在格里莫广场睡得久一点，妈妈也会喜出望外去对角巷订口棺材。”西里斯抓起面前的面包片，在餐桌沿上跷起一条腿。

詹姆用叉子搅起她盘子里的一条培根，塞进嘴里。“你怎么想？我本来打算用追踪咒，但昨晚我突然福至心灵，想到出生在地图后的巫师现在还不存在。”

“那就别用追踪咒，”西里斯边嚼边说，“让地图对霍格沃茨境内出现的所有人作出反应。”

“莱姆斯昨天半夜被我叫醒的时候已经建议过这条路子了。但我觉得有纰漏，假如咱们这么办，地图就只知道某地有个人，不知道他是谁。”

“有个老家伙——写《标准咒语》那位，名字读着像个饱嗝——说魔法物品的制造者可以保留一部分人格在上面，就像走廊上那些肖像画。”

“就算她说得对，咱们自己也没法知道新来的人叫什么啊。他们又不会屁颠颠地跑过来，对着一片破羊皮纸自我介绍，‘你好，我叫米勒娃。千万别碰我的发髻，里面藏着格鲁吉亚小淫妖。’”

“早上好啊，麦格教授。”西里斯越过他的肩头打招呼，脸上的表情又开朗又天真。

詹姆岿然不动。“告诉你一个秘密，你说假话的时候眼睛就会向左看。”他用两根手指撮起盘子里的一颗花生，扔向西里斯仰起的脸。

西里斯偏过脑袋用嘴接住了，左边的头发扫到了吐司上的黄油涂层。詹姆从鼻子里笑出哧的一声。

“你越来越适应你像狗的一面啦。”他说。

西里斯朝他翻了一个白眼，动作优美地喝光杯底的南瓜汁。“说起这个，我究竟是什么品种，你看出来了吗？”

“不好说，你又小又白，皱纹多得像梅林托生，可能是条牛头犬。”

“你省省吧，我掉下来的毛比斯拉格霍恩的心还黑。瞧彼得那表情，我肯定比他站挺腰板还要高。”

“这并不是什么很值得骄傲的成就，除非你是个地精。对了，”詹姆说，“我觉得月亮脸可能知道咱们在干什么了，他昨天问我为什么你的袍子上又有狗毛，表情和咱们第一次请他吃比比多味豆的时候一模一样。”

“你取诨名的水平让我担心你未来的孩子，‘月亮脸’听起来像牙仙的缺心眼表姐。”

“‘月亮脸’明明是除‘鼻涕精’和‘纽蒙迦德吹箫大师’以外我起过最有灵气的中性名字，还跟“疯癫癫”押尾韵。”詹姆说，“善意的提醒，谁要是让他提前知道，就得替其他懂得保守秘密的优秀人类付一年佐科账单。”

“这能怪我吗，三个人里只有我在换毛。”西里斯愤慨地叉起一片苹果，朝詹姆脸上挥舞。

“目前为止你还是有五个人类脚趾的狗，”詹姆一边躲苹果一边说，“你真的应该向彼得道个歉，他这几天晚上老被噩梦吓醒，我总觉得和你脱不了干系……”

 

END


	6. 片段6

詹姆x性转西里斯系列

 

I 宿舍

 

西里斯从禁林溜回寝室的时候，夜晚已经过去了大半。她爬上自己的那张四柱床，一声非常轻的抽泣从她左边的床上传来。

 

莉莉伊万斯在哭。

 

她感到了撞破别人私隐的不适。西里斯犹豫了一会儿，还是开口问左边的女孩：“你还好吗？”

 

伊万斯没有说话。西里斯等了一会儿，就在她打算放弃等待，回去睡觉的时候，黑暗中传来了伊万斯压低声音的回答。

 

“我没事。”

 

西里斯掀开床帐。伊万斯缩在床角，在月光下她看上去比平时要小上一圈。

 

她回想了一下今天都发生了什么，说：“我很遗憾……下午的事。”

 

“我们以前是朋友。”伊万斯忽然说。

 

西里斯很想说“我一直想不通为什么”，但她脑中出现了隔着黑暗伊万斯脸上可能正有的表情，于是忍住了。

 

“我知道你一直为我找他麻烦而不高兴，但鼻——斯内普不是一个值得掏心相交的人，伊万斯。”

 

“我知道。”伊万斯说，“我只是很高兴我终于把这件事情解决了。”

 

这不能说不尴尬，但奇怪地让人舒心。西里斯心里想。我从未像现在这样和她感觉亲近。

 

“我很抱歉。”她真诚地说，看向坐在床上的伊万斯。她想起了雷古勒斯。他们现在不再说一句话，除了“你们的魁地奇战术是和扫帚当空腿交吗”，或者“萨拉查斯莱特林是圣帕特里克节吉祥物”。但这在任何意义上都算不上交流。

 

“你用不着向我道歉。”伊万斯突兀地，语气冰冷地回答。

 

“我弟弟在斯莱特林，”西里斯向她坦白，希望这能让她好过一点，“我们几年没有真正讲过话了。”

 

“我知道。但我就是这种人，我连去古灵阁提个款都会跟妖精笑着说早上好。”

 

西里斯感到自己的嘴角在往上跑。她还从没听过伊万斯开玩笑。“这我发现了。”她枕着自己的胳膊，在黑暗中说。

 

“当然啦，你有最灵敏的鼻子。”她听见伊万斯翻了一个白眼。西里斯花了几秒钟才理解她话中的含义。她头发都惊得竖了起来。

 

“你什么意思？”

 

“就是你想的那个意思。”她觉得伊万斯听上去很愉悦。她的心情显然好多了。

 

“好吧，我不会问你怎么知道的，因为你狡似鬼。不过如果你拒绝保守秘密，我跟詹姆会让你的生活十分痛苦。”

 

“当然，当然，你以为我是哪种人。”她又听见伊万斯翻了一个白眼，“而且我知道了有一段时间了。”

 

“噢……谢谢。”

 

“那么……很难吗？学习阿尼玛吉。”

 

西里斯想了想。“是的，”她坦白道，“这是我干过最血妈难的事。但是大部分过程我都很享受。”

 

“这并不是说我们就此是朋友了，但我觉得你们在这件事上很了不起。”伊万斯翻了个身，总结道。“好了……我睡了。谢谢你半夜跟我说话。”

 

“晚安。”西里斯说，在她看不见的地方耸了耸肩。

 

“晚安。”

 

END


End file.
